My Harmony
by brighterthanthesunx
Summary: A One Direction fanfiction. She is that diamond in the rough. She's different. And he is intrigued in everything she does..Everything that she is.
1. Chapter 1

"Nervous?" I looked over at Harry. He was starring off into space. "Hm?" He looked over at me. I laughed dryly and repeated myself, "Are you nervous?" I asked again. "Oh! Yeah a bit," he shrugged and started to mess with his phone. I chuckled and stared at all the pictures on the walls. I was with Harry in LA to get his first tattoo. I came with him so he wouldn't flip on the artist when he gets the needle out.

"Harry?" A tall muscled man with both arms covered in ink asked. We both stood up and walked into the back. We weren't alone in the back room. A girl was straddling a chair leaning her chin on the back. She was getting her back done. She looked up and I was taken back. She had the most gorgeous blue-green eyes. She gave me a small smile. Her dark brown and what looked like purple hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head. She had a hoop nose ring, a couple smaller tattoos on her wrists. She was so different and I loved it.

"Sit down there and take your shirt off," the artist said. Harry looked over to the girl. I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed her.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," she chuckled lightly and Harry smiled at her and pulled off his shirt and set down. I set beside him and watched as the guy who I learned was named Mitch put the stencil on his arm. Then, he began working his magic.

"So what are you getting this time Miss Harmony?" Mitch asked as he traced the tattoo on Harry's arm. I glanced over at the girl who was named Harmony and she looked over at Mitch.

"Just an owl," he scoffed.

"What a girl," Harmony gasped playfully at him.

"If you haven't noticed I am a girl." She giggled and looked at me. "So do you have any?"

"Uh, yeah, I have this," I showed her the one on my arm. "And I have one on my chest and I'm planning on getting more." She nodded approvingly.

"Nice," she furrowed her brow at me. "Where you from?" That's when I realized she didn't know who me and Harry were.

"London. But originally Bradford," I told her she smiled.

"Awesome. I wanna go there bad," she said smiling. Her smile was something. It made the already bright room, brighter.

"So do you have any other tattoos?" Harry asked trying to keep his composure.

"Yeah a couple," she said nonchalantly.

"She's been coming here since she was 18. I've never seen someone that young devoted to getting inked," Mitch chuckled and wiped away at Harry's arm.

"I practically save all the money I get for tattoos and concert tickets," she smiled at us both.

"So what do you do?" I asked trying to keep conversation going.

"I'm an aspiring musician and singer. But for now I just work at this music store down the road,"

The man who was tattooing her spoke up after wiping her back, "Harmony can play a killer guitar." She laughed at him.

"Rick you are too much," She sat up and pulled her tank top. I tried not to stare at her boobs but it was hard..She was wearing a purple bra and her top was pulled down so she could get the tattoo done. She walked over to the mirror and stared at it in awe. It was a pretty good size tattoo and was on her left shoulder. She smiled and hugged Rick.

"Thanks man! It is wicked," she went back to her spot on the chair and got it covered by plastic wrapping and pulled her tank top back up. I'm thankful for that otherwise I wouldn't be able to control myself. _Sorry._

"I'll see you guys around one day. It was nice meeting you...?"

"Zayn. And he's Harry," I smiled up at her. She nodded and smiled.

"See ya around..Zayn," she winked and left.

"Damnnnnnnnn," Harry said laughing.

**~ It is so short because this is like a couple weeks before the actual story begins. How the boys meet her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 year later**

"Glad to have you back boys," Simon went down the line and hugged us all. He was throwing a house party at his house. All of his talent was there and a few other celebrities and close friends also were in attendance. "I hope you all try to enjoy yourself before the tour. I'm so proud of you boys," he smiled at us and got caught up in a sea of people.

"Well boys, I'm going to get me a drink," Louis said snaking his arm around Elanor's slender waist.

"I'll come with." Harry said nodding at the bar.

"I'm gonna grab a bite to eat," Danielle, Liam's girlfriend said tugging at his hand. "I'll come with." They both walked over to an area where there was food set out.

"You coming?" Niall asked me. I looked over at the group and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm coming." We all walked over and set down. I ordered a beer and turned my back to the bar. I took a swig and looked out at everyone. I waved at a few people I recognized but not really acknowledging them. To be quite honest, I wasn't in the partying mood. I haven't been for awhile.

"Hey Zayn," a similar voice said coming up from the left side. Janet, a super model that I've meet at other parties before (& ended up hooking up with) was sporting a smile and tight black dress hugging her thin body. I smiled at her.

"Hello love," I took another drink from the bottle in my hand.

"So how have you been? Missing me I'm guessing," she fluttered her obviously fake eyelashes up at me biting her bottom lip. It is the same shit every time. All I am is another hook up for her. All for bragging rights that she shagged that one guy from One Direction.

"I've been fine thanks.." I looked at the entrance of the large room and trying to make their way through the crowd a familiar brunette tried to make her way. I squinted my eyes sitting up a bit trying to get a good look at her. Where have I seen her?

"Who are you looking at?" Janet said annoyed. I sighed in response and looked at her again. She came into full view. She was wearing a white dress and her hair was straightened and fell down her back. She looked up and smiled at me, her eyes sparkled. I swallowed slowly. _It couldn't be._ I got off the stool and walked over to her. She met me half way.

"Harmony?" I asked her.

"Zayn! Wow, didn't expect seeing you here at Simon Cowell's house!" She still didn't know who I was. I chuckled.

"Well I'm in this band called One Direction and Simon actually signed us." I put my hands in my pocket and smiled shyly. I don't know I was so nervous. Her eyes widened.

"Wait..You are in One-" She was cutt off by Simon coming up from behind me and interrupting her.

"Zayn, I see you've met your new opening act." I looked over at him then quickly and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah. I guess I have," we both laughed aloud at each other. Leaving Simon completely out of the whole thing.

~~xx~~

"I can't believe this!" I said walking outside by the pool with her.

"I know I'm still adjusting to it all. I guess it was faith that he discovered me and that we met each other that day," she smiled up at me.

"I guess so," we took a seat under the cabana.

"This is going to be really fun travelling together and all," she looked down at her high heeled feet.

"Very," I said looking at her. We were sitting in silence for a few more moments until she broke the silence. "I hope you don't mind me taking these off. They are killing me," she slipped off her heels and sat on her feet.

"I don't." I laughed at her action. "But to be honest you don't seem like the type of girl to wear heels and dresses like that." I waved my hand at her dress and she laughed.

"I'm not. My manager made me. Said she didn't want me looking like a bum to a party like this," she rolled her eyes. "She was gonna make me take my nose ring out but I refused." I laughed at her. God, she was so gorgeous without even trying.

"Well, you look good."

"Thanks."

"So how were you discovered?" I asked taking a sip of my half empty beer. I was going on drink number two of the night. Harmony, however, stuck to coke.

"Well, I auditioned for American Idol, the American music competition thingy and I made it all the way to the finals." She was holding her cup close to her and looked right at me.

"So did you win?" I asked curious. She sighed and looked at the ground.

"No. I was the runner up. But, I still got to go on tour and Simon actually came to one of the shows because he was interested in singing me. We talked and here I am," she held her hands up and laughed.

"And Simon made a very good decision,"

"Cheers to that!" We clinked our glasses together.

"So do you want to meet the other guys?" I asked.

"Sure," she nodded and stood up holding out her hands. I took her small hands into mine and she pulled me out of the comfortable chair. We walked back inside to the party. The guys were all at the bar sipping away at the drinks. I walked her over to them.

"Guys, this is Harmony," she waved at them all. "She is our new opening act for the tour." Harry's eyes widened.

"Wait, aren't you that girl in the tattoo shop?" She giggled and nodded.

"Yes sir. Long time no see,"

"Nice to meet you," Niall shook her hand and winked at her. I gave him a deadly glare. I didn't like him looking her like that. I had her first.

After everyone got introduced the party went on for a couple hours. Until it got late and everyone walked out to their respected vehicles.

"I guess I'll you tomorrow at rehearsals," Harmony said nodding at me. I insisted on walking her to her cab.

"I guess so." I nodded at her. She hugged me and I breathed in her scent. She smelt like flowers. How girly.

"Night," she climbed into the back of the cab and watched as it drove off.

_This girl has got me starstruck. _


End file.
